


It's How You Play the Game

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [58]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Carnival, Established Relationship, Gambling, Games, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Song Titles prompt:Stargate Multiverse, any, Shoot Out (Monsta X)In which a challenge is issued, and Cadman loses some money.





	It's How You Play the Game

“My money’s on Sheppard,” Cadman said, waving actual money around. “Experience wins every time.” 

“I’ll take that bet.” Miko opened up a coin purse that looked like a ladybug and took out some neatly folded bills. 

“Easy money. Go get ‘em, sir!” 

John rolled his eyes, but Rodney could see the confidence in the set to John’s shoulders and the almost-smirk twitching the corners of his mouth. He shouldered his weapon, assumed his stance, and started firing. 

_Plink, plink, plink_. The metal ducks dropped one by one. Well, almost all of them. He missed two. 

“Damn,” John said, scowling. “This game is rigged.” 

“ _Every_ midway game is rigged,” Rodney replied. “That’s the whole point. But I can still beat you.” 

John handed him the BB gun as the shooting gallery was reset and the ducks sent back into motion. “Be my guest.” 

Rodney held the gun in both hands, bouncing it just a little to get a feel for it. He calculated momentum and velocity, and the distance to the targets. He watched the ducks for a minute, looking for the pattern of their movement. 

“Your boy is freezing up,” Cadman commented. 

“Double or nothing,” Miko replied. 

When he was ready, Rodney assumed the firing stance that John had taught him on Atlantis’ firing range and took his shots. 

_Plink, plink, plink_. He didn’t miss a single duck. 

Miko shouted something smug in Japanese and snatched the money from Cadman’s hand. Rodney handed the gun back to the carney, in exchange for a plush purple gorilla that he immediately gave to John. 

“Physics beats experience. Almost every time,” he said with a grin. 

“Oh, yeah?” John replied, eyes narrowed. “Let’s see how you do with darts.” 

“Fine, but you’re paying.” 

“Don’t I always?” John lamented. But he slung his arm around Rodney’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

“Well, I’m not wasting any more money on you two,” Cadman said. “Miko, let’s grab Ronon and Teyla for some fried dough. They’ll love it!” 

John kissed Rodney again, this time on the lips. “Just the two of us now. You want to try the Tunnel of Love?” 

“I’m not a horny teenager,” Rodney replied. But he flushed at the thought of groping John in the dark. 

“No, you’re a horny adult. And so am I. Let’s do it.” 

Rodney let himself get pulled through the fair without arguing. Sometimes it was good to let John win.


End file.
